The Scars Of Our Sins
by ALENKA123
Summary: A series of one shots about the twincestuous Lannisters we love to hate.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was wrong, so very wrong, what they did, what they were doing. At least, that was how he used to feel before, when he was younger and still utterly disgusted with himself. It was what he used to tell himself at night to get himself to go to sleep. It was what he said to himself when that feeling of disgust and self-loathing began to slip away. He remembered the way his adolescent mind used to torture him, one part screaming at him to stop! Telling him that it wasn't too late to pretend it hadn't happened. That he could still prevent a lifetime of misery for himself, and for her, and their family. And one part, that was filled with thoughts of her, inappropriate thoughts if her. Thoughts that should be wrong, yet felt so right. How may times had the expression on his father's face if he were ever to found out) flashed through his mind, as he lay in his chambers tossing at turning, consumed by thoughts of the literally forbidden love that continually haunted him.

These thoughts occasionally came to him, like they did as he lay there next to her, 14 years later. The soft sultry air of Kings landing blew in from the open balcony, at the front of her room. The silken hangings that draped from the sides of her canopy bed flew about the room, casting shadows on the moonstruck walls. It was only when he was sure she was sleeping, did he silently pull back the thin blanket, stand, and begin to dress, this process was halted by the sudden grip of a small, chilly hand on his bare arm, he set down his tunic and looked into the beautiful yet pale face of his twin sister.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a small voice, "You know the rules" he smiled a bit coldly. "Well dash the rules" she smiled coyly. She sat up on her knees and kissed her brother softly on his full dark lips, (one of the many features they shared). When he managed to pull himself from his sister's mouth he whispered, "If I remember dear sister, it was you who came up with the rules in the first place." "Hmm, I don't recall coming up with theses so called "rules". It was taking all of Jaime's willpower not to give in to her. "Well I do," he said just barely forcing himself to pull away from his sister's advances. "I recall you forbidding sleepovers, because of the risk," he said coolly.

She looked up into his face, "My Dear Brother, pray tell, have I done something to offend you?" He didn't say anything, but tugged on his tunic, and boots. "Get some sleep sister, we leave for Winterfell in the morning." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then slipped out the door. Leaving her in a state of frustrated confusion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok so this is my first GOT fic. I just want to say for the record I do NOT ship Jaime and Cersei, in fact they kinda turn my stomach. Incest still kinda grosses me out so I'm not completely cool with it. However, I've never really wrote a story where the characters bring on the ick factor for me so this should be interesting, I think it will be a good learning experience for me as an author. This is going to be a series of one shots btw. I hope you guys like it, I'm REALLY nervous about writing an incest fic so any tips would be really helpful! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

His deep breathing echoed off the walls of the bedchamber, she was curled up against his body, she heard his breathing, his heart beating. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's funny" he murmered. "I just came from celebrating your fiance's last night as a free man." Cersei avoided his peircing eyes and the guilt that came with them. "He was bragging, as usual" Jaime continued thoughtfully. "About the kingdom, about you, about the prize he's to claim tomorrow night." he chuckled and kissed her neck. "Seems i got there first." Cersei smiled a bit before sitting up "Exactly, and now you have to leave" she said, trying to shove him from her large canopy bed.

But instead of tumbling on to the floor, she found him pinning her hands behind her head, a mischievous expression on her brother's face. "And If I don't?" he asked playfully. "I'll scream," she threatened darkly. "Hmm, he said as he began to kiss her throat, "You know, sis you're awfully irresistible when you lie." Cersei sucked in a frustrated breath, trying to keep her breathing level as her brother's mouth continued to ravage her neck. "Jaime I'm serious!" She said. "As am I dear sister." He said, "However it's a bit hard for me to believe that you are." '

"What?" she nearly spat, finally managing to throw him off of her. He landed on his side then turned to look at her, smirking. "Well I can't help but consider my dear sister, if you are so serious about honoring your engagement and marriage to Robert, then I wonder why you practically begged me to come to your bed this evening." Cersei flushed, grateful for the darkness that engulfed them. "I don't have to tell you anything," she said childishly. He laughed airily. Then made a grab for her. She didn't resist.

He brushed the hair from the base of her neck. "I wonder what dear Robert will say when he hears that his new bride is not as chaste and innocent, as she claims." Cersei jerked away from him, but he held her fast. "You wouldn't" she said the fear in her voice was evident. He chuckled and lightly bit her ear, "No sis, I won't, but only because I don't want our heads to be decorating pikes in the courtyard." Cersei swallowed her fear, and tried to breathe deeply. She needed to get it over with; it was better to do it before.

She turned in his arms and looked up into the face she'd know since the day she'd come in to this world. "Jaime" she softly. "We have to stop." "Stop what?" he asked going in for a kiss. "This-us we just-we can't- I can't do this, to myself, to Robert, to you, it's just not fair, to anyone."  
He looked at her for a long while. The emotions were unreadable, for the first time, Cersei was unsure of what was flowing through her brother's mind. "Jaime?" she asked tentatively. "Ok" he said softly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." She said, on the verge of tears. "It's just, I'm going to be married tomorrow. After that everything will change, I'll be married, I'll be queen, I'll be Robert's wife. I need to be a good wife to him. And a good wife has to be loyal, and having an affair with my brother isn't exactly being loyal, neither is it being faithful to my kingdom. I just-"

"Ok" he said stiffly. "What?" she asked in utter confusion, this was not the reaction she's been expecting. "I said ok" he relied. 'Your right, if your new life means more then this, I understand. But the look on his face told a different tale. "Jaime-" she began. He pulled away from her and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He began to tug on his clothing, his back turned to her. "You know all those times we used to talk about running away, getting married, living for ourselves, and then you'd laugh and say that we couldn't, we weren't Targarynes. Well you may have taken it for a folly my beloved sister, but I didn't I always thought-dreamed that you'd one day have a change of heart and decide to steal away with me in the night. And we'd live out the rest of our days together, we always said we came into this world together, and that we'd leave it together. But it appears that my dreams, are just that."

Cersei felt the air leave her lungs and her heart jump to her throat. "Jaime I want that, you know I want that, but I can't –I can't want that!" 'Why not?" he demanded striding forward, I want that, I want that more then anything, I want that more then any man could comprehend. Seven Hells Cersei, I'd do anything, anything, to have that. But it appears that you do not feel the same." He brought her face to his and kissed her passionately, A kiss apparently their last kiss. As he pulled back from the passionate encounter he gave her one last lingering look, one of desire, sadness, and love. Cersei stood there wrapped in a thin shawl and her brother, her lover managed to pull himself from her life, for what appeared to be forever.

AUTHORS NOTE

Just something i found on my computer, did a little editing and thought what the heck! again PLEASE review! if it's not that good then i don't have to write it.

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A ROYAL WEDDING PT.1

The next morning she awoke the sounds of her handmaidens bustling about, in there hast to transform her chambers into a bridal boutique. She rubbed her eyes and was almost immediately she was reminded of what had transpired it felt as though the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. Jaime, the heart-broken look on his face felt like someone had stabbed her with a hot knife. After breaking off their practically life-long clandestine tryst. Jaime had managed to convince her that until she was Robert's wife she was legally a free woman. And so the affair had continued an extra 7 moths it was originally supposed to only be a 5 month engagement but Jaime had annoyingly managed to push the wedding back an extra 2 month with ridiculous excuses and false events.

But now those 7 months were up and Cersei was finally going to be Robert's queen. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and if she had anything to say about it, it would be that and so much more. She managed to push Jaime out of her thoughts as easily as she was able to draw back the hangings around her bed. As her ladies began to swarm around her, frantically stating that they only had 3 hours to make her the most stunningly beautiful woman in the realm, Cersei allowed herself to be overcome by the hysteria and excitement. This was her day and she wasn't about to let her twin, lover, or her brother, ruin it for her.

He awoke on the morning of his sister's marriage, to thoughts of misery and a plan that involvled shutting himself up for 2 days, (maybe 3) with a ridiculously unhealthy amount of alcohol. "Lannisters, Lannisters don't act like fools" his father's words echoed in his mind. "Well lucky for him, he wouldn't be there to see what a mess his has become." He thought miserably. He looked at the wedding attire that had been laid out for him the night before. The sigil of the lion had been embroidered elegantly on the front of the silver dress tunic. He also had a matching silver coat, and shiny, black boots. As he dressed and ran comb through his hair. He looked in the mirror. It felt as though someone had ran a sword through his gut. His face, her face. How in the seven hells was he supposed to move past Cersei, if every time he saw his own face, it reminded him of her? They were very similar, the trademark Lannister-blonde hair, the same mouth, and eyes. One of the few differences was his wide, strong-set jaw, which was in contrast with her sculpted, dainty chin. He tore his eyes from the mirror, and headed downstairs, his father would be arriving soon and he figured he should probably get the lecture Tywin was almost defiantly going to give him, over with. On his way down he bumped into his younger brother Tyrion. Though very short, Tyrion made up for his stature with his mind and wit. "Ah good morning brother" he said cheerily. Jaime managed a forced smile "a good morning to you dear brother." "Such a historic day." Tyrion continued. "Our family marrying into royalty, Our sister, wife to king Robert, and we to be his brothers. What and honor it is, don't you agree dear brother. Jaime managed to force a smile onto his face "indeed, such an honor." Tyrion smiled a bit smugly then continued down the stairs, chuckling to himself. "He's right" Jaime miserably thought to himself. Today was to be a joyous occasion for many, their family, the kingdom, and for the realm. But for Jaime Lannister, this was a day of mourning.

Cersei stood before the engraved sliver mirror as her handmaidens bustled about deciding how to perfectly set her wedding silks. Cersei stared at the blonde-haired goddess reflected in the mirror, to some that may sound narcissistic, but to Cersei, it was nothing but pure fact. She'd been hearing it since before she could remember, her mother, even her father, but most of all from her equally beautiful brother.

Ever since they were born, she and Jaime had been relentlessly praised and envied for their sheer beauty. Their polished physiques. Lannister gold hair, and porcelain skin, could only be a gift from the gods. Their mother could not have been prouder of the two seemingly perfect children she'd brought into the world.

Their physical perfection was known throughout the realm. Men eyed her hungrily as much as women practically fell at Jaime's feet. But unfortunately for their many admirers, they kept to themselves. At a ball, you would find them nestled in a corner somewhere, their cold, calculating eyes darting around the room, then flickered back to the other's pale smirking palette, an identically devious smile spreading across their lips.

As their eyes swept across the room with contempt, some found themselves, nervously avoiding their eyes, keen not to be spotted by the devastatingly beautiful pair. They had a way of looking at you, almost as though they had already judged you the minute they spotted you.

Cersei smiled at the memories, how much fun they'd had. Behind her, one of her handmaidens adjusted yet another bolt of silk. Cersei twisted the gold band around her finger, It seemed to grow tighter with every turn.

"_TODAY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF YOUR LIFE_," she said to herself fiercely. Robert was a good man, a good, _powerful_, man. He was to be king of the realm, and she was to be his queen. Soon the past would past and she could look forward, start afresh.

ROBERT, he was unlike any man, anyone that she'd ever met. So unlike Jaime, so bold and rebellious. Lean, fierce, and black-bearded, while Jaime rivaled him in looks, her twin could never match his strength.

"_Oh Jaime," _she thought miserably, _"my brother, my love, my other half. If only you knew, if only you could comprehend, if only you knew how much-" She_ couldn't bring herself to finish that thought, sure she would break down in tears. So she swallowed her heartache and stared forcefully at the broken woman in the mirror.

She told herself that she was protecting him. That it would be too risky after the wedding, she knew that if they were discovered it would be the end, their family ridiculed, broken, and their heads on pikes in the courtyard. She knew that they were destined for the deepest circle of the seven hells, but she was in no rush to get there. No, he would have to let her go, She was just grateful that she could convince herself to that this was best and that she could live with the eternal pain that was sure to come. Yes, this was best, even though he was too blindsided by heartbreak to see it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

In celebration of my first review (lol) I've decided to do a 3 part on Cersei and Robert's wedding, some of this story will focus on the early years of Cersei and Roberts's marriage. And maybe even a few flashbacks to when they were growing up. THAN YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to Ella Sander Castle- Frey! You are awesome and I totally get what it's like to ship a couple that's not vey popular, I'm working on getting over the incest and trying to see Jaime & Cersei in a different light. I never thought I'd be writing an incest fic, but their just so DANG ENTERTAINING, when I ever I see GOT (which I watch obsessively) I'm always hoping for a little Jaime & Cersei action! I mean WOW! Nikolaj & Lena just play them so well, there is an INSANE amount of chemistry their! OMG IDEA! They should do some flashbacks to when they were kids in the show! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Ok I'm rambling thanks again PLEASE REVIEW it would be nice to get a few more  
THANKS & HAPPY READING!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A Royal Wedding part 2

Once her handmaidens had fixed her train and ensured that she looked perfect, Cersei began to relax and breathe deeply. Now, all that was left was to…. get married. She turned to her handmaidens "Has anyone seen my father?" "Sadly our dear father is indisposed," said a voice behind her. She felt her stomach drop. She forced a smile and whirled around. "My dear brother, whatever do you mean?" "Unfortunately, he is indisposed and is unable to make the ceremony." Jaime smirking descended the stairway. "But no worries sis, I'd be more then willing to step in." It was as though the seven hells had descended upon her. Jaime was to walk her down the aisle. This could not be happening.

Jaime's eyes traveled down her body, hungry eyes ablaze. He reached forward and took her hand he stepped back as though displaying her to the world. "Well gods be good dear sister, they say the groom is not to see his bride prior to the wedding. I cannot tell you how glad I am not your future husband." Cersei's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She snatched her hand away and stepped back. It was then that their younger brother joined them.

"Beloved sister" he said in awe, "What a vision you are positively glowing." She smiled forcefully and permitted his kiss. "Thank you brother, the excitement is.. quite overpowering." Tyrion just smiled then turned to his brother and suggested they take their seats. Jaime explained the situation and Tyrion nodded. 'What a shame, our father can not be here to celebrate such a joyous occasion." Jaime nodded. Tyrion once again offered congratulations then retreated into the hall but not before muttering something that sounded oddly like "how poetic." He followed by Cersei's handmaidens, leaving brother and sister in a heart-wrenching silence.

Minutes later the music began and Cersei's nerves kicked in. Oh how she wished she had a veil, but that was a symbol of chasteness and virginity, and that was something she was without. It was then that Jaime took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him in confusion. It was then that Jaime spotted a diamond tear rolling down her porcelain cheek Jaime brushed a finger lightly across her cheek. He shook his head sadly. "No tears sister" he murmured. He pressed his lips to her forehead, his eyes starting to sting with emotion. Cersei brought her hand to his face and touched it lightly.

The doors swung open in that moment. Jaime forced a neutral expression to his face while his sister did the same.

To the crowd of onlookers, it was a sight to be seen. The lions of Castlely Rock moving steadily towards their eternal separation. Pale, Beautiful, and stone-faced.

Ever since he could remember, when at a public event, Jaime was always the one to escort his sister. She had forever been on his arm. And this would be the last time he had this privilege.

As they desperately tried to push feelings from their minds, the room seemed to be closing in on them, shrinking, suffocating in sadness.

If you looked closely when at last they came to the altar, and the time came for them to part, Jaime leaned forward and kissed her forehead, as his mouth traveled down past her ear, he said, his voice just above a whisper. "_Never Forget" _He withdrew and retreated, leaving his sister to the hands of her new life.

As the next queen of the 7 kingdoms took vows, as her lover bled out, the room was still. Not a sound was made as a love was ripped in two. And as that queen took the vows she'd already broken, she knew, he was there, bleeding through as he always would. She broken her vows with the simplest of things,

LOVE

And if you looked within,

You could see the love that burned through blood.

Diamond

On

Porcelain

AUTHOR'S NOTE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A ROYAL WEDDING PT.3

As the festivities celebrating the royal nuptials pushed forward into the night, The King's new brother –in –law found himself drinking and drinking. It was a miracle that the amount of ale he had hurriedly consumed was still allowing him to remain steady and on both feet.

As he watched the dancers pirouette and glide across the polished floor, he noticed Cersei standing off to the side, her eyes on Robert, a tumbler of Ale in his hand, the other around the waist of serving maid. Jaime felt his blood boil. How dare he humiliate and mistreat his sister in such a manner.

Before he new what he was doing, he found himself before her, hand extended. She stared at him in shock. As the musicians struck up a slow sultry melody he snatched her arm up and pulled her into his arms. "The Dancing Lion" he grinned at her. Cersei's eyes widened in recognition as she assumed the proper position a woman would need to perform "The Dancing Lion."

Arms gracefully extended in a claw like manner, the lions of Castley rock preformed the dance they'd known since they could walk.

Even Robert briefly stopped his indecent behavior to watch his new wife glide effortlessly across the floor, in the arms of her brother. As music swayed around the smoldering siblings, the people stood in a state of mystified awe. They twirled and pranced effortlessly, each movement and gesture more entrancing then the last.

The dance was lit with the fire of anger that eminated from two equally matches adversaries. But something burned deeper then hate, something that gave this dance an undertone. This was a dance that formed a lustrous and passionate, seductive hate. Prey for Prey, Predator for Predator, the Lions of Castley Rock seemed unfazed by the impression they were giving.

As they stalked one another, slinky, and secretive. Paws collided, swiping dangerously at the other then retreating to their own territories.

They preformed with the grace of nobles but danced with the passion of animals. When at last their bodied ceased their thrashes of fury and raw passion, they stood, claws entangled, chests heaving. There was clapping for the musicians, and occasional glances of shock to neighbors. When at last they parted, Cersei felt her heart pulsating rapidly, and she new that was not from exhaustion.

As Jaime turned from his flushed sister, he knew he'd never be able to let her go. What would happen to him after tonight, Cersei would no longer live at Castley Rock, no she would be queen now. They'd be separated, divided by what seemed like a million leagues. They would be meant to only see each other on holidays and special occasions like a pair of estranged relatives, 7 hells, that was exactly what would happen. They would write occasionally only to inform the other of how their lives were going. But soon after she would stop replying, too caught up in her royal duties. NO NO! he could not let this happen! It was then that he spotted Bariston Selmy. Jaime had promised himself that his commitment to the kingsguard had ended the moment he'd shoved his sword in to the Mad King's back. But this was his only chance, his only option.

After his betrayal, he was offered severance from the Kingsguard. However there were extenuating circumstances, such as the Mad King's mental state. They were confident that if Jaime so desired a case could be made with the probable outcome that he would be admitted back in. He'd been ready to accept severance but this; this could ensure that Cersei would remain at least a part of his life

As he approached Bariston Selmy, he tried to tell himself that he was doing this for her that he was just looking after her. Keeping her in his sights. There was also a matter of her poor choice of a husband; he couldn't leave her with the likes of Robert Baratheon. No matter how much the public was assured that he would be a just ruler.

He'd known it since the day he first heard her say it,

They had come into this world together

therefore they were fated to remain together

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HI! I hope u guys liked it, i guess that's kind of an overstatement. I only have like 2 readers but their awesome! ELLA SANDER CASTLE-FREY! Ur amazing! And thank you for the detailed review! I really hope this update did u justice! Personally i'm worried it wasn't my best work! I just heard some tango music and it just came to me! Hoping to update soon which i probably will! Oh and please R&R! I luv hearing from u guys!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


End file.
